


Anti-Valentine

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky meet at a Anti-Valentine's Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> There's really not enough Sambucky fics...First time writing for this fandom.

_Natasha_ , it was all Natasha's fault that Bucky finds himself in Manhattan at 'New York's Largest Singles Anti-Valentine's Party'. Her meddling in his love life..Well, okay he really couldn't blame her entirely. He was almost stock-still in that department which is why he caved in and let her talk him into this. 

He hands in his ticket to one of the workers at the door and is about to enter the longue but is stopped. He is told of a game that each participant of this event has to play. It involves writing his name on a slip of paper to be put in a balloon in hopes of making it easier for conversations to start. 

He plays some icebreaker games and talks to three people all before he decides he needs more alcohol.

He's laying his back on the bar, taking sips of his drink while staring at the sea of people dancing and laughing. A man comes beside him, gives him a smile before ordering a cocktail. Bucky takes a few glances at him finding him really attractive but averts his eyes back to the crowd not wanting to creep the guy out. He half expects the man to start a conversation but he doesn't.

By the stranger's right is one of the many red balloons that have been popping since Bucky's arrival. He bends down, grabs it and says, "Great conversion starter." Repeating what was said at the door and getting Bucky's attention as he takes his cocktail umbrella and pops the balloon, catching the small paper before it falls. He looks hopefully at Bucky, "Alex?" 

Bucky shakes his head, "James." 

Sam smiles, "Yeah, that suits you better. You didn't strike me as an Alex. I'm Sam." He hands out his hand which Bucky shakes, "Hi". 

"I think you're missing the point of this." Sam says gesturing out to the people around them.

"I've minggled." Bucky informs him. "Met some nice people. Just..didn't feel a spark. And how do you know if this isn't all part of my plan?" 

Sam laughs, "Oh really? The shy, anti-social, mysterious thing, that's your game."

Bucky shrugs, "Well, it got you to come over here, didn't it." 

Sam bites his lip before saying, "So out of curiosity, what were you planning to do once I did, cause I think I might have missed that." 

Bucky chuckles, he didn't get that far in his plan. "Bring out the charm", he jokes and Sam laughs again.

"Alright Prince Charming, wanna dance?" Asks Sam.

 

 


End file.
